Good morning
by Isabellatrix Black Swan
Summary: Gabriel gives Sam a hell of a "Good morning". Sabriel, PWP.


Sam woke up slowly, lazily, to the caresses of a familiar hand and a hot breath on his ear. Gabriel stroked him to full hardness and licked his neck. With a mischievous grin, the Trickster whispered to him: "I'm gonna make you come so hard you'll have to go to sleep again."

Sam smiled as well when he felt Gabe's cock digging into his back. The angel bit his neck, just there, just at that precise spot that made him go crazy. He couldn't hold back a low, needy groan. Suddenly, he found himself pinned to the bed, his t-shirt and underwear miraculously gone. Gabriel was on top of him now, licking and biting his chest, his hard-on rubbing Sam's as he rocked his hips.

The young Winchester whimpered and buried his fingers in the other's hips, thrusting with want. "Nnngh, Sammy, you're such a slut." almost groaned the angel. "I bet you're dying to have me inside you, aren't you? Aren't you desperate for my cock?" He took both of their shafts with his hand and started jerking them off. "Well, your ass can wait for a little longer."

He released the two aching members and licked his way down the hunter's chest until he found that proud, magnificent erection in front of him. He took it in his right hand and gently brushed its head with his thumb, which elicited a broken moan from the man beneath him.

"Fuck."

"Watch your mouth, Sammy."

"Please, Gabe..."

"What do you want?"

"Eat me."

And Gabriel complied.

First, he brushed it with his tongue in small, quick licks, tasting it. He kissed its tip lightly a couple of times, and then he parted his lips. He began to go down slowly, teasing the other man, pressing his lips together to make it more pleasurable. He took in as much as he could, and when the tip of Sam's cock touched the back of his throat, he swallowed.

Sam almost lost it right then and there. It was simply too much to bear: the angel's hands were groping his ass and balls, he was being engulfed by that marvelous mouth, and at the same time Gabriel didn't stop looking at him with lust and hunger in his eyes. He started bobbing his head up and down, increasing the rhythm as Sam's whimpers increased in volume. The hunter started thrusting again, wanting to bury himself into that warm cavity, desperate to cum. But Gabriel had other plans.

He drew back with a smile, which only widened when he saw the utter frustration in his bedmate's face.

"Not yet, Sammy deary."

"Please." breathed Sam through clenched teeth. "I need to..." he was silenced by Gabriel's fingers in his mouth. Giving up, he started sucking at them, coating them with saliva, as if they were sweets. The angel felt his cock twitch with impatience. He longed to be inside of his big, beautiful boy.

"Do you want me inside you, Sammy?" he asked as he penetrated him with the first finger. "Do you want me to fuck you into the mattress?" he jerked him off to distract him from the pain. "How about making you scream and cry for release?" he added the second finger, scissoring the tight muscle vigorously. "You're such a cockslut, Sammy. Want me to fuck you with my big fat cock? Want me to fill you up with my cum?" three fingers were working on him now, sometimes brushing that sweet spot that made Sam jump.

Sam looked completely debauched. He was reduced to a shaking mess of whimpers and pleas of '_fuck me, please, fuck me, fuck me'_, squirming under Gabriel's attentions and dying to be impaled by him at last. The angel could not restrain himself any longer. He pulled out his fingers, spread Sam's legs wider and buried himself into his ass in one rough thrust.

The young Winchester gasped, more out of surprise than pain. There were a few moments of stillness. He looked questioningly at Gabriel, who had his eyes shut and whose breathing was ragged.

"Gabe?"

"Fuck, Sam, I didn't mean to be so... I just... couldn't... I'm sorry." He opened his eyes at last and stared at him. "Did I hurt you?" he caressed his cheek with his hand, adoringly, one honest moment of devotion shinning through his Trickster façade.

"No" answered Sam, reassuringly. "But you'd better start moving."

He didn't need to be told twice. He began thrusting at a slow pace, giving him more time to adjust, though the high-pitched cries that Sam was mumbling suggested that he was more than ready. He increased the speed, too far gone to continue his previous teasing, and with every thrust he viciously hit Sam's prostate.

The hunter didn't last much longer. A few minutes later he was coming, loud and messy, all over their abs. Gabriel kept pounding into him roughly, losing control, moaning '_Sammy, you're so tight, fuck, you're perfect, you're fucking perfect Sammy' _over and over again, kissing and biting his lips until, after a few erratic thrusts, he came inside him with a loud groan.

Gabriel left that holy body and fell at his side, exhausted and content. He turned to look at Sam and almost laughed at what he saw: he had passed out. "I told you you'd have to go to sleep again." commented quietly with a smug smile, and he also dozed off with his arms embracing tenderly the gigantic Winchester.

...

_That's the first smut I've ever written in English. I only wrote one in Spanish. It came from a challenge a girl (castellations) made on tumblr (she wanted to be sent smutty anons), so I guess this is for her._


End file.
